Voces del Silencio: Chernobyl
by Valkyriene
Summary: Las memorias de aquel fatídico día reviven a cada paso se da. El olvido y la falacia se respiran entre aires de toxicidad y mareas verdes radioactivas. Un movimiento en falso y el cuello de todos cortarán. Definitivamente, ellos no tendrían que estar ahí, pero había una misión que cumplir. Todo sea por su gente. Semi-histórico. Basado en el accidente nuclear de Chernóbil.


**Escrito por Valkyriene.**

 **Voces del Silencio:  
CHERNOBYL**

Capítulo #1  
~ Prohibido el paso ~

 _El accidente de Chernóbil me tiene cautivada. Quizá por la historia tétrica y deprimente y el rol que juega la química. Por eso decidí crear este fic, no solamente para entretener, sino también para informar y dar a conocer algunos hechos que no son muy conocidos._

 _¡Disfruten de la lectura! :)_

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA/** **DISCLAIMER** **:**

● **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de** **Hidekaz Himaruya** **.**

● **Rated T (13+):** **No recomendado para menores de 13 años por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero, y temas adultos sugeridos.**

* * *

Aquellos altos y poderosos edificios que en aquel momento llenaron de esperanza el corazón de miles de ciudadanos, ahora se encontraban cayéndose en pedazos, mientras la naturaleza reclamaba lo que siempre fue suyo; paredes, puertas, suelos, muebles… todo siendo devorado por las hierbas y raíces que no dejaron de crecer desde que la desgracia azotó el lugar, pues nunca regresó alguien para cortarlas.

Entre los escombros y las decadentes estructuras de la ciudad de Prípiat, la presencia de tres individuos despertaba el eco de la vida. Ellos, equipados con máscaras de gas y un pequeño y amarillento contador Geiger _*(1)_ , hacían sonar su llegada con el canto de sus botas golpeando el pavimento. El cuerpo grueso y musculoso del primero de la fila daba las obvias señales de que se trataba de un hombre; hombre cuyos ojos violetas brillaban en los lentes de la mascarilla. Seguido de él, la figura esbelta y elegante de una fémina era resaltada por la larga cabellera platinada sujetada por una coleta alta, ella, a diferencia del primero, había decidido remangarse las mangas del uniforme militar —de carácter táctico— a pesar de la baja temperatura. Y, como broche de oro, al final se encontraba otra mujer. A esta última le era imposible pasar desapercibida, pues el rebote de sus pechos eran un imán para la vista de todos. Aunque, claro, no había nadie.

—Detengámonos un momento —ordenó el de carácter masculino. Su voz sonaba algo robótica debido a las vibraciones de la máscara—. Tenemos que verificar si el área esta despejada. No hay que meternos en problemas —barrió con la mirada el edificio frente a el—… otra vez.

—Sí —dijeron las chicas al unísono.

El de iris violeta hizo una señal con la mano, indicando que se adentraran al inmueble promitente que anteriormente había analizado. El emblema soviético de la hoz y el martillo encima del edificio era un bello recuerdo de aquello que hacían llamar la URSS, o bien, Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas.

Ya en el interior del lugar, los tres uniformados verificaban de esquina a esquina que el área estuviese despejada.

—Despejado —dijo la de cabello corto.

—Despejado —siguió el único hombre.

—Despejado —finalizó la más baja.

Formando una línea pegada a la pared, y verificando —asomándose por el marco de la puerta— que no hubiese nadie, el grupo decidió entrar a lo que parecía ser una ex oficina, ubicada en el séptimo piso.

El medidor señalaba 0,60 (5 veces más de lo normal) de radiación, por lo que el varón prosiguió a decir las indicaciones:

—No hay peligro. Pueden quitarse las máscaras.

Bielorrusia fue la primera en quitársela, evitando que su cabello quedase atorado entre las cintas. Le siguió el ruso, quien dejo salir un largo suspiro después de inhalar algo de aire. Ucrania dejo la mascarilla sobre su cabeza al terminar de haberla aflojado un poco.

—¿Por qué no nos las quitamos antes? —inquirió la menor.

—No tenemos permitido estar aquí —respondió Ucrania.

—¿Y?

—Las máscaras resguardan nuestra identidad. Si nos llegasen a detener, no nos identificarían inmediatamente.

—Pero nos obligarían a quitárnoslas.

—Pero nosotros los golpearíamos para después salir corriendo —dijo Rusia con una sonrisa infantil—. Aparte, llevamos el uniforme. Podemos simplemente decir que estamos haciendo guardia.

—Ni siquiera usan mascara antigases; solo levantaremos más sospechas —Bielorrusia se cruzó de brazos, recargándose en la pared—. Y, ¿si nos piden que nos identifiquemos?

—Pues los golpeamos y salimos corriendo, ya lo dije.

—No creo que eso sea lo correcto —comentó la mayor—. Solo salgamos corriendo —propuso esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Y, ¿si nos disparan? —nuevamente, la menor dudo.

—Les disparamos y salimos corriendo —el de ojos violetas preparó el arma _Barrett M82_ que colgaba sobre su espalda.

—¡Rusia! —Ucrania se exaltó.

El grito de una orden les hizo reaccionar sorpresivamente. Los tres se pusieron contra la pared, quedando Rusia del otro lado.

Volvieron a escuchar la voz, pero esta vez mas alguien le respondió.

Guardando silencio por un momento, descubrieron que la fuente de las palabras provenía de las afueras.

El euroasiático camino de cuclillas hasta la ventana y, con sumo cuidado, acomodó su arma sobre la ventana.

Ucrania iba a decir algo, pero su hermano la calló cuando se colocó un dedo sobre los labios, y, seguido de eso, le hiciese una señal para que se calmase/relajase.

Cuando todo se puso bajo control, Rusia prosiguió a ver las calles frente al edificio por medio del visor de su arma. Para su mala suerte, dos soldados caminaban cerca del área, mientras una caravana de aproximadamente cinco autos militares daba vueltas alrededor de la zona.

—Parece que tenemos compañía —dijo el ruso.

—Muy bien —Bielorrusia se tronó los dedos—. Tú los agarras y yo los golpeo —le dijo a su hermana.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —la mayor retrocedió.

Un zumbido llamó la atención de los hermanos.

—Oh, lo siento —Rusia inicio una búsqueda entre sus ropas—. Es mi celular —sacó el Smartphone del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón—. ¿Sí? —dijo al contestar.

— _Russia~!_ — alguien gritó desde la otra línea.

El euroasiático despegó un poco la oreja para evitar quedarse sordo:

—Hola, América —saludó entre dientes, sin suprimir la sonrisa de su rostro. Deseaba colgarle con todo su ser, pero no era el momento de iniciar una pelea. Había una misión que cumplir.

— _¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?_ —el americano preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Entramos a un edificio para obtener una mejor vista desde las alturas, y la obtuvimos, pero —se asomó por el costado del marco de la ventana para ver de reojo a los soldados que hacían patrullaje— parece que estamos rodeados.

— _¿Qué?_

—Sí —suspiró—. Quedamos atrapados en el edificio.

— _¿Sabes lo que eso significa?_ —América parecía estarlo disfrutando.

Rusia no respondió, solo se quedó sonriendo, escuchando el desorden del otro lado de la línea:

— _¿Qué estás haciendo, América?_ —la voz del inglés se hizo presente.

— _¡Necesitan del hero~!_

— _¿No crees que eso sea algo peligroso?_ —Francia se unió a la "platica".

— _¡Pff! Obvio no._

 _"Lo descuartizare si nos descubren"_ , pensó el ruso.

— _¡¿Qué hacen?!_ —el tono grueso y respetable de la voz alemana aumento la tensión.

— _¡Hijo de puta, aru~! ¡¿Nos quieres matar, aru~?!_

— _Esta no me la esperaba_ —Japón guardaba la calma—. _Vamos a morir._

— _¡Alemania! ¡Alemania!_ —los chillidos de Italia no podían faltar.

— _¡Mierda!_ —gritó Inglaterra—. _¡Apaga eso!_

— _¡Cúbranse~! ¡HAHAHA!_

— _Váyanse al diablo, aru~._

Cuando la señal del teléfono se cortó, una explosión de fuegos artificiales se pudo contemplar desde la lejanía. Por la ventana, los hermanos fueron testigos de los coloridos hechos.

—¿Alguien me puede decir porque ellos vinieron? —Bielorrusia se dio un golpe leve en la frente.

—Ellos se ofrecieron a ayudar —la mayor explicó.

—Y parece que están cumpliendo con su papel —Rusia observaba como el pelotón militar se alejaba de la zona, pues por la radio se les informó que un grupo de enmascarados se encontraba causando disturbio en las fronteras de la ciudad—. Es nuestra oportunidad. Salgamos —dijo colocándose el arma sobre su espalda.

Antes de salir de la oficina, las mascarillas volvieron a ser parte de su rostro. Puede que ese momento no sean necesarias, pero más adelante sí que serían de gran ayuda.

El ruso asomó un poco su cabeza, verificando que no hubiese nadie en las afueras; a punto de partir del escondite, su hermana mayor lo detuvo y lo jaló hacia ella. El chico hizo un ademan de duda y/o desconcierto con la mano, queriendo preguntar qué era lo que pasaba, a lo que los ojos azules de la ucraniana apuntaron hacia uno de los laterales de un edificio vecino. En ese punto, se podía ver como otro grupo de soldados se aproximaba a la zona.

—Agáchense —ordenó Bielorrusia.

Los tres se pusieron contra la pared, de cuclillas.

—Muévanse. Falta poco para llegar al área norte —dijo el comandante del pelotón—. Estos universitarios —chasqueó la lengua.

Cuando dijo universitarios Rusia supo inmediatamente que se trataba de las demás naciones. No pudo contenerse la risa nasal.

—¡Rusia! —Ucrania le llamó la atención, susurrando.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó un soldado que se acercaba al edificio.

Con cada paso que el hombre daba, las naciones se pegaban lo más que podían contra la pared. Bielorrusia resbaló su mano por su pierna hasta llegar a su bota, en donde un cuchillo mariposa le esperaba.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —el militar llegó hasta la puerta.

La bielorrusa armó su cuchillo.

Varios fuegos artificiales detonaron en el cielo. Después, el sonido de unos chifladores aturdieron a los pelotones.

—¡No se retrase, soldado! —ordenó el comandante.

—¡Si, señor! —el uniformando se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo con dirección a su pelotón.

—Eso nos dará más tiempo —dijo Bielorrusia.

—Sigamos —Rusia fue el primero en salir.

—Vamos, Ucrania —la menor se encamino a la salida, sin embargo, su hermana no—. ¿Hermana? —volteó a verla por el arriba de su hombro.

La ucraniana había procedido a sentarse, abrazándose las piernas.

Bielorrusia se quitó la máscara, dejándola colgada sobre su cuello:

—Ucrania, ¿qué pasa?

Al no obtener respuesta, se dirigió a la par de la rubia para confirmar si algo pasaba. Quedando frente a ella, logró notar que Ucrania observaba fijamente hacia un escritorio, en donde una máscara de gas, empolvada, vieja y oxidada, posaba sobre la musgosa y corroída madera.

—¿Por qué nos mintieron? —inquirió Ucrania.

—¿Qué? —Bielorrusia ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

—¡Bielorrusia! ¡Ucrania! —el llamado de Rusia era una clara señal de que se apuraran.

—No hay tiempo, Ucrania —tomó la muñeca de a su hermana mientras se colocaba nuevamente la máscara—. Vámonos.

En las afueras, Rusia esperaba escondido detrás de lo que anteriormente era un auto, pues el deterioro de este lo convertía en un pedazo de chatarra.

Sus hermanas arribaron junto a él:

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —su curiosidad indagó en los hechos.

—Lo siento —Ucrania bajo la mirada—. Yo…

—Volvimos a verificar si el área era seguro para salir —la bielorrusa interrumpió—; al parecer los idiotas mantendrán ocupado al ejercito un buen rato.

—Esas son buenas noticias —el euroasiático sonrió—. No hay que desaprovecharlo.

El grupo de naciones tomó el rumbo hacia el centro de la ciudad, en donde pudieron contemplar como la vida silvestre hacía de la suyas a donde quiera que se mirase. Pese a ello, las criaturas eran silenciosas, silenciosisimas. Ninguna poseía algún bello canto que enchinase la piel, o algún gruñido grueso que intimidase tan solo oírlo.

Llegando a la calle principal de la urbanidad, se apresuraron a ocultarse detrás de un arbusto. Esto lo hacían más que nada para prevenir, porque, como dice el dicho: "más vale prevenir que lamentar".

—¿En qué complejo de apartamentos es, Ucrania? —el rubio preguntó, contando mentalmente las construcciones de la manzana.

Silencio.

—¿Ucrania? —se giró por ambos lados, buscándola. No había señales de ella.

—¡Ahí! —Bielorrusia apuntó horizontalmente.

La mayor de los hermanos se encontraba parada en medio de la avenida, viendo con interés uno de los desvíos del camino.

—¡Hermana, ¿qué estás haciendo?! —Rusia articuló sus palabras en voz baja, apenas audible—. ¡Te van a ver!

—¡No te distraigas, Ucrania! ¡No juegues el cuello de los demás _*(2)_! —la bielorrusa manifestó su desconformidad con la actitud de la nación.

Haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de sus hermanos, la fémina decidió desviarse del camino.

—¡Mierda! —dijeron entre dientes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salieron de su escondite en persecución a la rubia:

—¡Está sucediendo! —Bielorrusia dio a conocer.

—¡¿Qué?! —su hermano se sorprendió.

—¡En el edificio, fue ahí cuando comenzó a vacilar!

—Eso no es bueno.

—Mierda, ¡este camino nos lleva…! —aceleró su paso. El ruso hizo lo mismo.

 _Parque de atracciones de Prípiat_ , decía un desfigurado cartel sobre el suelo.

Ucrania dio un salto de piola a las pequeñas rejas que dividían el perímetro del parque.

—¡Ucrania, por favor! —la nación bielorrusa, sin tocar las rejas, dio una mortal tipo tirabuzón, quedando dentro del área de atracciones. Recordemos que es una excelente acróbata.

—¡Detente! —Rusia dio un salto parecido al de su hermana mayor, con la única diferencia de que el uso una mano.

La ojiazul de pelo corto frenó a seco.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Bielorrusia se paró frente a su consanguínea para evitar que volviese a salir corriendo (si es que lo planeaba), arrancándose la máscara de la cara.

El del medio llegó segundos después; no dijo nada al respecto.

—¿No las escuchan? —inquirió Ucrania, apacible.

Guardaron silencio por un momento.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo el de ojos violetas.

—Las voces.

—A la madre —Bielorrusia recitó con asombro—. ¿Qué voces?

—¿En serio no las escuchan?

El ruso dejo su rostro al aire libre:

—Ucrania —examinó el lugar de izquierda a derecha—, no hay nadie. Eso es imposible.

Tan solo esas palabras, el ambiente se sumergió en un profundo silencio.

Los peluches dejados por los turistas en la atracción de coches de choque reflejaban la clara soledad del lugar.

Ucrania no solo los escuchaba, también los veía. A todos. Podía incluso contemplar como los juegos mecánicos se encontraban en servicio, con gente dentro, disfrutando de la alegría que brindaba el lugar:

—Está pasando, ¿verdad? —bajó la mirada—. Estoy vacilando.

—No te culpes —dijo el más alto—. Era obvio que sucedería —colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana—. Solo vámonos.

—¿Por qué nos mintieron?

—Ucrania, no hay tiempo —Bielorrusia trató de moverla, pero fue rechazada con un empujón.

—¡¿Por qué?! —la ojiazul apretó la mandíbula—. ¿P-por qué ni siquiera me dejaron ayudarles?

Rusia frunció el ceño, angustiado ante las palabras de Ucrania:

—Por favor —se aproximó a quitarle la máscara, descubriendo así que se encontraba llorando—, deja de culparte —limpió el llanto de las mejillas de su hermana—. Ninguna de nuestras acciones es decisión nuestra.

Ucrania asintió con la cabeza, secándose el rostro con la manga de su uniforme.

El celular de ruso vibró:

 _Mensaje de «América el cerdo capitalista»_ , indicaba la pantalla:  
 _"El tiempo es todo suyo. Desplácense sin miedo. ;)"_ , era el contenido.

—¿"Desplácense sin miedo"? —Bielorrusia analizó, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Los mataron o qué? —refiriéndose a los soldados.

—No lo sé —guardó su móvil—. Pero lo que sea que hayan hecho, va a tener consecuencias.

—En ese caso —la ucraniana jugaba con sus dedos—, ¿podemos… puedo… revivir viejas memorias antes de continuar? Sera rápido.

—Pero…

—Por favor —junto sus manos en forma de súplica—, no creo que vuelva a ver otra oportunidad. Más por lo que pasó.

Rusia y Bielorrusia se miraron mutuamente. Ambos suspiraron:

—Que sea algo rápido —dijo el del medio.

Ucrania sonrió:

—Gracias.

 **[…]**

 _LONDRES, INGLATERRA_

—Entonces —Prusia golpeaba la mesa con las uñas de los dedos, mientras su asombrosa barbilla posaba en la palma de su mano—, ¿qué vamos a decir?

—¿Decir? —el austriaco miraba hacia la ventana desde su lugar, cruzado de brazos—. Me suena a manada.

—Por si no lo sabias, señorito, nos van a cagar a todos por el simple hecho de no reportar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no los reportamos desde un principio?

—¿Qué clase de persona haría eso? —el albino frunció el ceño, repugnando las palabras de Austria.

—Yo solo quiero evitar que más naciones se involucren —le miró de reojo—. No hay que ser un genio para saber que han puesto a todos entre la espada y la pared.

—Estas exagerando.

—No hay tiempo para debatir —Hungría intervino tomando asiento en medio de la mesa—. Nuestros jefes llegaran en cualquier momento y pedirán una explicación del porqué no se encuentran aquí.

—Esos idiotas —el suizo se sobaba las sienes. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar—. ¿Por qué escaparse en plena reunión? ¿No se pudieron esperar al día de mañana?

—Tú mismo lo has dicho —Noruega trataba de dormir en el suelo, en donde el griego ya lo había conseguido—: "idiotas".

—¿Qué haces ahí? —la nación finlandesa le preguntó.

—Intento hacer un viaje astral.

—¿Qué?

—Solo déjame dormir.

—¡Tengo una idea! —dijo Dinamarca, poniéndose de pie.

—Milagro —Islandia siguió al danés con la mirada.

—¿En serio? —la húngara sonrió—. ¿Cuál?

—Digamos que les dio diarrea~.

Turquía, quien estaba sentado hasta el otro lado de la mesa, dejó salir las carcajadas.

—Y, ¿les dio diarrea al mismo tiempo? —dijo Suiza sarcásticamente—. Amigo, tiene que ser algo creíble.

—Podemos añadirle que Inglaterra tuvo la culpa —Polonia se peinaba la melena—. No es como si su comida fuese… ¿de gran agrado? Puede ser una buena idea.

—Suena bien —la húngara se llevó una mano a la barbilla—, pero eso sería algo muy grosero. Digo, estamos en El Parlamento.

—No es grosero; es honesto porque es la verdad —el polaco recalcó.

—Pero tampoco es verdad que les dio diarrea.

—Bueno, no es como si ellos (los políticos) nos hablaran con la verdad.

— _Touché_ —dijo el sueco.

—Si Rusia se entera que no hice nada al respecto —Letonia temblaba como vil gelatina—… oh, Dios.

Estonia trataba de guardar la calma, pero aun así, le aterraba la idea de que el ruso le hiciese algo. Sobre todo porque regresaría de un lugar altamente radioactivo. Quien sabe que objeto traiga de ahí.

—Tranquilos —el lituano, sentado a su lado, les dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Saldremos de esta —sonrió—. _"¡Vamos a morir!"_ , gritó internamente.

—Escuchen —Hungría se enderezó—, solo tenemos que…

Taiwán abrió la puerta de una patada, corriendo hasta su lugar; Hong Kong y Vietnam entraron como vil ninjas dando vueltas por los aires; segundos después, Corea cerró la puerta de un golpe.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Prusia.

—Ahí vienen —dijo el surcoreano, poniéndose de espalda contra la puerta.

—¡No entren en pánico! —Finlandia se levantó de su asiento, haciendo ademanes con las manos para que se detuvieran.

Silencio. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

La luz se apagó, dejándolos en la oscuridad absoluta.

Todos comenzaron a gritar.

—¡Mi pie, estúpida! —dijo el polaco.

Por alguna extraña razón, la mesa comenzó a incendiarse.

—¡¿Qué mier…?! —Austria se arrinconó hasta la esquina más lejana—. ¡Malditos locos!

Alguien gritó como apache.

 **[…]**

 _PRIPIAT, UCRANIA_

Entre las mareas verdes de la ciudad, el canto del silencio resonaba en los tímpanos de aquellas naciones que curiosas se adentraban nuevamente al centro de la urbanidad.

El color grisáceo de las nubes cada vez era más cargado y la esponjosidad de las mismas se densaba cada segundo.

—Tratare de hacerlo lo más rápido que pueda —Ucrania tomó la delantera, colocándose en el centro de la avenida.

—Está bien —dijo Rusia—, pero si hay algún desacierto intervendremos.

—Entendido —la mayor asintió con la cabeza.

Bielorrusia, junto a su hermano, se alejó unos metros de la ucraniana, mientras esta última les daba la espalda.

 _"Por favor"_ , Ucrania pensó, mirando al cielo, sintiendo como las primeras gotas de agua caían sobre su rostro. _"Déjenme ser parte de su historia"_ , cerró sus ojos.

Una gota; tres gotas; quince gotas; mil gotas, el cielo había comenzado a caerse y el olor a petricor invadió el sentido olfativo de las naciones.

Las caricias del agua sobre su cuerpo la ayudó a relajarse. Gracias a ello, logró concentrarse sin fatiga alguna. Suspiró. El mundo alrededor de la ucraniana empezó a dar vueltas, reconstruyéndose poco a poco. Su mente había logrado crear la ciudad de aquel entonces.

— _¡Señora Ucrania!_ —alguien llamó desde lo lejos. Era la voz de un infante.

La fémina abrió sus ojos. Deleitándose ante lo que observaba, involuntariamente dejó derramar varias lágrimas, mientras una bella sonrisa pintaba sus labios. La realidad que ahora percibía se había dividido en dos: la primera, que era la verdadera, donde la ciudad no era más que un mar radioactivo repleto sueños olvidados; y la segunda, la falsa: donde la prosperidad y esperanza llenaban los corazones de los ciudadanos. Esta última realidad estaba sobrepuesta a la primera; viéndose de forma transparentosa.

— _¡Buenas tardes, señora Ucrania!_ —le saludó un niño de cuerpo diáfano _*(3)_ , recogiendo una pelota de franjas coloridas que se encontraba en los pies de la nación.

—Buenas tardes —la ucraniana le sonrió.

El infante le devolvió el gesto alegre. Después, salió corriendo en dirección a un edificio que, en ese tiempo, era un complejo de apartamentos. Ahí un grupo de niños le esperaban para jugar, entretanto los padres les vigilaban.

 _25 DE ABRIL DE 1986  
3:00 PM._

Risas, parloteos y cantos. Características que hacían a la urbanidad brillar.

—Las escucho —Bielorrusia logró oír lo que anteriormente su hermana había tratado de evidenciar—, pero…

—¿Tampoco las ves? —el de ojos violetas se encontraba en las mismas; podían escucharlas, más no verlas (las personas).

Ucrania veía el sol iluminar la ciudad, no obstante, sus hermanos solo percibían los resultados un desastre nuclear.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ ***(1) Contador Geiger.**_ _Un contador Geiger es un instrumento que permite medir la radiactividad de un objeto o lugar._

 _ ***(2) "¡No juegues el cuello de los demás!"**_ _A lo que Bielorrusia se refiere es que puede meter en problema a las demás naciones. Tales como América y compañía, y aquellas que permanecieron en el Palacio de Westminster, o bien, El Parlamento._

 _ ***(3) Diáfano.**_ _Que deja pasar la luz a través de sí casi en su totalidad._

…

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

 **»** Se narraran cuatro historias en un mismo lapso de tiempo:  
1\. Los recuerdos de los hermanos ex soviéticos antes, durante y después del desastre nuclear.  
2\. El accidente de Chernóbil y sus consecuencias.  
3\. El pánico de las naciones en El Parlamento.  
4\. El papel de América y "su pandilla" en la misión.  
Todas juegan un rol importante para el objetivo principal.

 **»** La crítica política será el dolor de muela de la trama.

…

 **Nota de autora:**

¿Qué les pareció? :3 No saben cuánto disfrute escribir esta capítulo. La tenía planeada desde hace meses, pero siempre se me tenía que cruzar algo.

Muchísimas gracias por pasar a leer~. Deja aquí abajito tu sensual review.  
¡Nos leemos pronto! n.n/


End file.
